An integrated circuit is a miniature electronic circuit that has been manufactured across a semiconductor material. Memory storage is one of the types of functions that may be achieved by integrated circuitry. Memory storage commonly utilizes large arrays of identical components.
A continuing goal in the fabrication of integrated memory is to increase the level of integration of memory components, and thus to increase the amount of memory that may be provided across a given amount of semiconductor real estate. This can enable large amounts of memory to be provided across small chips, which can be valuable in numerous applications, such as, for example, consumer electronics.
It is becoming increasingly difficult to reduce the scale of existing memory arrays, and thus it would be desired to develop new arrangements for memory arrays. It would be further desired for such new arrangements to be amenable to fabrication with existing technologies.